Vs. Beautifly
Vs. Beautifly is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 4/12/2016. Story A cruise ship sails along the ocean, heading for Slateport City. Ian is battling a sailor on the deck. Ian: Torchic, Fire Spin! Torchic shoots Fire Spin at a Makuhita, it knocked back, caught in the vortex. A sailor stands behind it, and a Corphish on its side. Sailor: Makuhita! Whirlwind! Corphish, Bubble Beam! Makuhita spins in a circle, putting the fire out. Corphish fires a stream of bubbles at Torchic. Ian: Treecko, Detect! Treecko lands by Torchic, eyes glowing blue. It moves Torchic out of the way of Bubble Beam, it not too happy about the event. Ian: Torchic, you have to work with both of us. Come on. Torchic: (Displeased) Tor. A boy with green hair, wearing a black long sleeve shirt covered by a purple jacket, and teal colored pants, scoffs as he watches the battle, moving on. Further along the deck, he finds Brendan having a battle with Misty. Misty: Psyduck, go for Fury Swipes! Brendan: Silcoon, Harden! Psyduck: Psy-yi-yi! Psyduck charges in, as Silcoon tenses up, Hardening. Psyduck strikes with Fury Swipes, not doing much damage. Psyduck only attacks for a little bit, before getting tired. Misty: Seriously, Psyduck?! You really need to work on your stamina! Brendan: Hey, that just makes it a good training partner! Silcoon, String Shot! Silcoon spits a stream of silk thread, ensnaring and pinning Psyduck to the deck. Psyduck flails, trying to get free. Brendan: And, Tackle! Misty: Psyduck, counter with Confusion! Silcoon hops to Tackle Psyduck, as Psyduck’s eyes glow blue. Silcoon is lifted into the air, helpless. Brendan: No! Silcoon struggles, then it glows, as it morphs and evolves. It evolves into Beautifly, sparkling in the air. The red spots at the top of its wings are smaller, indicating it is Female. Brendan: Yeah! Silcoon evolved into Beautifly! Beautifly: Beau! Beautifly flaps her wings, releasing a Gust attack. Gust strikes Psyduck, knocking it back. Max: That was a Gust attack! Brendan: Nice job, Beautifly! Green Haired Boy: Eh, inadequate. Brendan turns, seeing the boy. Brendan: Oh?! Can you do better? And who are you to talk smack?! Green Haired Boy: Name’s Drew. And I can. Go, Masquerain! Drew throws a Pokéball, choosing Masquerain. Masquerain: Masquerain! Drew: Masquerain, use Silver Wind! Masquerain flaps its wings, releasing a wind with silver crescents in it. Everyone watching is dazzled by it, Brendan pouting. Brendan: Yeah, yeah. Show off all you want, pretty boy. Drew: Oh? Am I showing off? I hadn’t noticed. Brendan starts growling at that. Brendan: Alright then. Let’s see who’s stronger. I challenge you to a battle! Ian: Quick Attack! Torchic and Treecko both use Quick Attack, striking Makuhita and Corphish, defeating both of them. The sailor is distraught, as Ian returns his Pokémon, heading down the deck. He sees the battle between Brendan and Drew starting. Brendan: Beautifly, use Gust! Drew: Silver Wind! Beautifly flaps her wings with Gust, as Masquerain blasts it away with Silver Wind, hitting Beautifly, defeating her. Brendan: What?! Ian: Beautifly is unable to battle. Brendan turns, seeing Ian approach. Brendan: Ian?! Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Masquerain. Pokédex: Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokémon, and the evolved form of Surskit. Masquerain intimidates enemies with the eyelike patterns on its antennas. This Pokémon flaps its four wings to freely fly in any direction - even sideways and backwards - as if it were a helicopter. Misty: Surskit evolves into that?! I miss the Water type. Drew: You were the one battling that sailor. An un-amusing battle. Ian: And your battle wasn’t too bad. What you lack in power, you make up with glamour. You’re a coordinator, no? Drew: Lack of power, huh? How about a battle, then? Surely you’ll be more of a challenge than that baboon. Brendan: (Angry) Baboon?! (He calms down.) What is that? Is he insulting me? Ian: Then, let’s do this. Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies into the air, ready to engage Masquerain. Drew: Silver Wind! Ian: Quick Attack! Masquerain fires Silver Wind, as Wingull uses Quick Attack to fly and dodge. Masquerain controls the Silver Wind to chase Wingull. Wingull circles around Masquerain, and flies past it. The Silver Wind approaches Masquerain. Drew: (Snapping) Stop. Masquerain stops the Silver Wind, it exploding into sparkles before hitting Masquerain. Everyone watching gasps in amazement, when Wingull strikes Masquerain with Wing Attack, it spinning around. Drew looks appalled and disturbed. Drew: What?! Brendan: Ha! Take that, pretty boy! Drew: Heh. Lucky shot. Masquerain, go for Ice Beam! Ian: Blizzard! Masquerain fires Ice Beam, as Wingull breathes Blizzard, the ice attacks colliding and creating an ice ball, which falls, landing between Ian and Drew. Ian: Water Pulse! Wingull fires Water Pulse at the ice ball, it heating up and melting. Wingull dives down, using Water Pulse to have the water follow it, to ram Masquerain. Drew: Ice Beam! Masquerain fires Ice Beam, freezing the water behind Wingull. It leaves an ice sculpture behind Wingull, which strikes Masquerain with Wing Attack. This angers Drew even more. Drew: Oh, you’re asking for it now! Masquerain! The ship horn blows, the battle stopping. Announcer: Attention, passengers. We are arriving at Slateport City Port. Please get ready to disembark. Drew: Heh! (He returns Masquerain.) You got lucky. I’ll kick your butt at the Slateport contest. Ian: Oh, I’m not competing. (He points at Brendan.) He is. Drew: Ha! Him?! This will be the easiest contest yet! Drew walks off, Brendan infuriated. Misty walks over to Ian. Misty: You fought him to intentionally rile Brendan on, didn’t you? Ian: I’ve figured out some ways to help train people. Misty: (Sighs) You can’t do anything like a normal person, can you? End Scene The group on at a secluded section of the beach, where no other people are at. Misty is wearing a red bikini, playing in the ocean with Chinchou, Azurill, Lotad and Marshtomp. Psyduck sits on the beach with Max, while Brendan and Beautifly face off against Ian and Wingull. Ian: You sure you want to do this? Brendan: If Wingull can go toe to toe with that Masquerain, then it’s the best training partner to prepare for it. Ian: (Smirks) Nice to see you eager to train. Brendan: That no good smart aleck pretty boy thinks he’s better than me! Max: He is better than you. Brendan: I will destroy him! Beautifly, String Shot! Beautifly spits String Shot, as Wingull dodges. Wingull flies at Beautifly. Brendan: Gust! Beautifly flaps her wings with Gust, while Wingull climbs upward, dodging. Wingull speeds up as it uses Quick Attack, striking Beautifly, distorting her. Beautifly: Beau! Brendan: Beautifly! Hang in there! Go for Tackle! Beautifly flies after Wingull, going to Tackle it. Wingull waits a moment, watching Beautifly approach. Wingull flies upward afterwards, Beautifly confused. Beautifly: Beau? Brendan: Gust! Ian: Blizzard! Wingull breathes Blizzard, which collides with Beautifly’s Gust. Blizzard freezes the Gust, it reaching Beautifly. Beautifly drops, defeated. Brendan: Beautifly! Brendan runs over to Beautifly, picking her up. Brendan: It’s alright. You did well. Beautifly: Beau. Ian goes to his backpack, reaching into it. He pulls out his frisbee, throwing it at Brendan. Brendan: What’s this? Ian: A frisbee. I use it for training. Use it to work on Beautifly’s aim and control. Brendan: Uh, thanks. Main Events * Brendan's Silcoon evolves into Beautifly, revealing it is Female. * Beautifly learns Gust. * Misty's Psyduck reveals Fury Swipes. * Drew and his Masquerain are introduced. Characters * Brendan (main) * Ian * Max * Misty * Sailor * Drew Pokémon * Silcoon (Brendan's, evolves) * Beautifly (Brendan's, newly evolved) * Lotad (Brendan's, cameo) * Wingull (Ian's) * Torchic (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's, cameo) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Chinchou (Misty's, cameo) * Azurill (Misty's, cameo) * Makuhita (Sailor's) * Corphish (Sailor's) * Masquerain (Drew's) Trivia * Drew's character is made to be everything Brendan aspires to be but better, which is why Brendan hates him. * Due to Natasha wielding a Roselia, Masquerain is Drew's main Pokémon. * It's revealed that Ian has his frisbee that first appeared in Vs. Charizard with him. * Ian reveals he helps motivate people by giving them a target to beat, in this case making Drew a target for Brendan. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan